


霸道王爷俏郎中

by masonbaby



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them(Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masonbaby/pseuds/masonbaby
Summary: 王爷和郎中小别胜新婚的车





	霸道王爷俏郎中

warning：雷，双*性邓，古风，艳*俗，pwp ，古风，艳*情话本， 地摊文学 ，厕所读物 ，一阵剧烈的颤抖后这些文字将会变得索然无味。  
真的很雷，不喜勿喷，你确定要看吗？

行儿吧！扶稳了！

黑墨王盖勒特•格林德沃回京述职，一走便是半年，好不容易皇帝老儿太后老婆子开恩放他回家，格林德沃自是拜谢皇恩浩荡，乐得扔下锱重仆役，身边徒留了一两个心腹，飞奔回纽蒙迦德去。  
“奎妮姐姐，您说，为何王爷这么急着回去？”说话的红袖，皇上新赐给这位行事不按常路的郡王一对二八芳龄的美娇娘的其中一个，生得那是，冰肌雪骨，诗词歌赋“吹拉弹唱”更是样样精通。一双水蓝色的眸子更是我见犹怜。另一个绿衿更是貌美，一头火红的秀发熊熊燃烧，烧得人心里痒。谁知这郡王不知好歹，看都不看一眼，只让自己的女使奎妮好生照料，带回纽蒙迦德再行婚配。  
奎妮拉着红袖的手，说道，“王爷心里早已有了人，是不会纳你们进门的，你们生得这样好，王爷定会给你寻一门好亲事。”  
红袖似有不忿，奎妮笑道，“待你见了他，便知他有多好了。”

这边，格林德沃郡王还有五十里便到纽蒙迦德镇上了，便在周边旅馆宿下了。一路上风尘仆仆，日夜颠倒地赶路，便是习武的文达也快吃不消了。  
郡王褪去了华服，做一普通公子打扮，仅带了最得力的女使罗文达和小厮阿伯在身边。此时他恨不能胁下生双翼飞回纽蒙迦德，他的封地，飞回邓家老大的怀抱里。  
“这皇帝老儿，明面儿上皇恩浩荡，赐我两个美娇娘，暗地里想监视本王。没门儿！”格林德沃端起酒一饮而尽。  
“皇上明察，找来两个身段长相和邓大夫极为相似的，又极力行撩拨勾引之事，好在王爷磐石无转，柳下惠一般，小的佩服万分！“阿伯手里的碗还没放下，说得唾沫横飞，素来爱干净的格林德沃白了他一眼。  
文达饭量小，早早地放下筷子禀报道，“我已飞鸽传书告诉府里，王爷明日便到，吩咐他们整理好府里，又跟阿福舅爷说了，让邓大夫明日不要出诊，安心等王爷回来。”看到格林德沃赞许的目光，文达接着说，“府里说，王爷离开大半年，邓大夫把府里安排得井井有条，很是有嫡妻的威严。”

到了夜里，格林德沃不禁想起妻子万分好起来，都说小别胜新婚，一别大半年，也不知道阿尔怎么样，他这样温柔，王府里的刁奴会不会欺负他。他翻过身子，又想起邓布利多那几个学生，明着里跟着邓大夫抄方抓药医嘱咐暗地里谁知道是不是觊觎邓大夫的风流身段，趁着格林德沃不在好一亲芳泽。倒不是格林德沃对邓布利多不信任，邓大夫确实是长了一副好皮囊，人又好。格林德沃翻来覆去地想，可不是嘛，邓大夫在他脑子里，笑吟吟地看着他，眼角眉梢含情脉脉，就只有一个好字。格林德沃翻过来盯着床顶的帐子，想起那日宿在皇宫里，睡前喝的茶必然有东西，不然也不会金枪不倒，恰好又有美貌的红发蓝眼宫女误闯进来。好在他心里只有那悬壶济世的邓大夫，硬把那快要脱光的宫女扔了出去。锁了门想着离别那日在书房，阿尔骑着他的阳物奸淫自己的骚样，撸动着他弟，射了浓浓一泡精水。第二日宫里便再也没有人敢说格郡王不行之类的胡话。格郡王心想，回去必要禀告邓王妃，告诉他自己丢了多少个年轻貌美，吹拉弹唱俱佳的宫女，让他给自己好生疼爱一番才好。想着想着便睡着了，待他夜里惊醒，只觉自己的那活儿被包裹在一个暖融融的口腔里肆意玩弄，硬得如钢铁一般。  
是文达？不可能！她最清楚自家王爷心里只有那邓大夫，宁愿被天下人指指点点也要取他做嫡妻。是阿伯，更不可能了！他虽谄媚拍马，人品却是一等一的，不会做出这等腌臟下流勾引主子之事。怕不是这小旅馆的暗娼，看上他了来寻买卖！格郡王赶紧将身下那人如拎小鸡一般拎出来，顾不得自己下身光溜溜，昂扬的那活儿向上翘着仿佛要同主人一同问罪。待他看清那人的面目便傻了眼，不是他日思夜想的邓大夫又是谁呢？

平日里衣着严谨的邓大夫脱的光溜溜的，躯干白白嫩嫩，不像往时大块小块的青紫。知道的说王爷索取无度，邓大夫夜夜承恩，不知道的怕是要说这格郡王打骂发妻了。宽肩蜂腰翘臀，腿间那物早已精神得不行，与格郡王那物遥遥相对，渴求格郡王的抚慰呢。  
“盖尔…”邓布利多含情的蓝眼睛滴溜溜地望着格林德沃，“我好想你啊…”哪里等他说完，格林德沃便把夜夜在脑内想了千百遍的人儿扑在床上，两条灵活的舌头如灵蛇一般缠绕在一起，发出淫糜的声响。格林德沃敏感地察觉到邓布利多口腔里一点腥味，猛然想起自己今日尚未沐浴，最爱干净的邓大夫即便是这般也为他品箫，这不是爱是什么呢！便更色情的回应起邓布利多来。恨不得顺着舌头把他吃下去，这般他便永远与自己在一处了。  
“我也想你…想死你了！”格林德沃舔吻的空档，在邓布利多耳边吹着气儿地说，引得邓布利多一阵儿颤抖。拽掉格林德沃的亵裤后，爱抚那孽物的动作也停了下来，紧紧地抱住身上肆虐的夫君。邓布利多显然是有备而来，格林德沃摸到那处花穴已是一片滑腻，便喜滋滋地爱不释手，肆意玩弄。这邓大夫看着玉树临风斯文俊秀，实是个假汉子，既长了男人那物什，又长了女人那穴，真真是个尤物。无怪乎格林德沃身为一个郡王，偏独独爱他一个，别人谁也不要。  
格林德沃手指使了些花活儿，摸得邓布利多娇喘连连，差点儿便丢了。  
邓布利多红着脸，用已软的面条似的手指推了格林德沃一把，另一柔荑寻了格林德沃那物便往自己的穴里送，这半年真真是给饿坏了。  
格林德沃坏心眼儿地不让他塞，揉着花穴的小红豆和流水潺潺的穴口哄诱道：“说点好听的，官人就肏你这小浪货。“  
邓布利多红着脸，两手掐着自己的奶头，轻声在格林德沃耳边说，“好达达，好官人，你若疼惜奴，便快给了奴家罢…嗯…”  
格林德沃提枪便肏进了那湿答答的肉穴里，邓布利多怕是真的饿了，一张小嘴紧嘬着格林德沃那孽根动弹不得，嘴里胡乱浪叫着“好官人”、“好达达”、“用力些”。看着邓布利多媚眼如丝地索吻，格林德沃便又伸出厚舌与邓布利多交战，下身更加快了鞭挞的速度。两只手也不闲着，捏捏邓大夫的奶头，又爱抚邓大夫的蜂腰翘臀。这些年在自己的疼爱下越发的丰腴成熟，穿衣还是那个一丝不苟，温柔俊朗的邓大夫，脱了衣服便是前面奶头凸后面屁股翘，实打实的格林德沃养在房里的性奴。温香软玉美人在怀，不为所欲为，又怎么对得住自己五姑娘伺候了大半年呢！  
格林德沃虽年近而立，房事的功课却没落下，近年更随着年龄的增长有了大幅度的提高。那大龟头带点弯曲的角度，奸淫着穴里的软肉，直搔得邓布利多淫叫连连。久旱的邓大夫哪里受得了这种刺激，哀声求饶道，“好达达，慢着点儿吧，受不住了…“  
格林德沃哪里肯放过他，更是手握蜂腰，变换着角度顶弄着。臀肉拍击的淫靡水声，更是臊得邓布利多想捂耳朵，但他的手哪里得空，一只手搂了爱人的肩，另一只手撸弄自己的阳物，在格林德沃再次肏到花心的时候便丢了阳精。  
高潮后的邓布利多暂时失去了五感，只觉着格林德沃那孽根还在他穴里霸道肆虐。格林德沃更是舒爽了，邓布利多的花穴里喷出一股暖流浇在龟头上，而后紧紧箍着他的阳物，让他只能进不能出。格林德沃恨不能将两粒卵蛋也塞进穴里，永世不分离才最最好。一想到邓布利多这风骚性感的样子这辈子只有他一个人看得到，便喜不自胜，大肉棍儿狠捣了几下便一泄如注。  
两人紧紧地抱在一块儿，如同一朵并蒂莲，你不离我，我不离你。待格林德沃将那物从邓布利多穴里退出来后，只见白白的浆水从花穴里流出来，似失禁一般，好不肉欲！  
格林德沃似尚未过瘾，抱着邓布利多亲了又亲，一边又用胡茬搔邓布利多的奶头，一边委屈道，“你可知皇帝老儿又给我送了两个美娇娘，还往我房里塞了好几个，个顶个儿的年轻貌美，为夫坐怀不乱，看都不带看她们一眼的，只想着回来交公粮，可有奖励没有？”  
“既是年轻貌美，何不收了到房中来，王爷便可享妻妾成群之福了。有道是妻不如妾，妾不如偷…“邓布利多虽一身咬痕青紫，一副被狠狠疼爱过的样子，语气却同没事人儿似的。格林德沃狠狠地咬了他一口才收声作罢。  
“你你你！你就是想气死我！气死我谁还能喂饱你的骚穴！是那斯卡曼德将军的胞弟，还是那出身平民的破特！看他俩豆芽菜似的身板儿，那物也不见得大，哪里能喂饱你这…嘶——”邓布利多揉了揉那孽根，尚未完全硬起便贪吃地又塞进穴里。  
“废话这么多，怕是吃饱了撑着的吧。吃饱了就给我干活儿，我还饿着呢！”  
这对儿冤家又颠鸾倒凤，狂肏了半夜，倦得手指都抬不起来了才战罢而寝。


End file.
